Sword Art Love Live - AU
by Otori0
Summary: Este es un AU de los personajes de Love Live atrapados en un juego online. Es un Oneshot. Espero que os guste!


**SWORD ART LOVE LIVE**

El grupo de School Idols µ's era ya muy famoso, así que ahora más estudiantes querían unirse a Otonokizaka cada año. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió cuando estaban todas jugando juntas a un juego de realidad virtual.

Era un juego que consistía en derrotar monstruos y llegar al último piso –en el que se encontraba el Boss final- de una gran torre. Cada una tenía espadas distintas y se divertían mucho jugando a este juego el tiempo libre que tenían, pero no creían que eso fuera a pasar. De repente, el botón de 'salir' del juego no funcionaba.

-¿Eh? Qué raro… -Susurró Honoka- ¿Por qué no responde el servidor?

-No es sólo eso… Tampoco nos deja contactar con el resto de usuarios. ¿Qué está pasando? –Se inquietó Eli, dándole a diferentes botones en vano.

Entonces, una voz grave comenzó a hablar. Ninguna podía ver a la persona que hablaba, pero todas le escuchaban, buscando respuestas a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Reuniros todos en el Pabellón de las Batallas. –Dijo la voz.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero deberíamos ir. –Opinó Hanayo.

-Sí. –Afirmó Kotori.

Fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al Pabellón, donde estaban reunidos todos los usuarios –que no eran pocos-, y la voz comenzó a hablar de nuevo, explicándoles que no podrían salir del juego hasta que vencieran al Boss final.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero… ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Honoka, alterada.

-Es un evento que hemos hecho. Con esto, yo me despido. -Y la voz se calló.

-¡Maldita voz! –Exclamó Nico- Pero no os exaltéis, chicas. ¡Seguro que vencemos a ese Boss, porque somos las más fuertes!

-Qué confianza tienes, Nicocchi. –Dijo Nozomi entre suspiros.

Decidieron unir fuerzas y comenzar desde el primer piso de la torre. Era otro requisito

del evento, pasar todos los niveles uno por uno. Los primeros diez pisos (eran 72) les resultaron muy fáciles, pero después se complicó la cosa. En el piso número doce ya estaban tumbadas en el suelo, jadeando y cubiertas de sudor.

-¿Estáis bien, chicas? –Preguntó Rin.

-Bueno… Si consideras esto 'bien'… -Susurró Maki, agotada.

-Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. Luego ya continuaremos. –Dijo Eli.

Salieron de la torre y se sentaron en un jardín, a la sombra de un árbol. Compartieron bebidas y, gracias a ellas, se sintieron un poco mejor.

-Al menos, con este evento, por fin nos acabaremos el juego. –Dijo Nico.

-Sí, pero no quería terminarlo así… -Susurró Honoka.

-Bueno, démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. Tenemos un concierto en cinco días. –Dijo Umi.

-¡Es verdad! ¿¡Qué haremos si no llegamos a tiempo!? ¿¡Será el final de µ's!? ¡Nooo! –Gritó Honoka.

-¡D-déjate de bromas! Seguro que acabamos antes. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! –Exclamó Nico.

-Seguro que todo sale bien. ¡Hemos subido mucho de nivel! –Sonrió Rin.

-¿Qué tal si por hoy lo dejamos y mañana continuamos? –Propuso Eli.

-Me parece genial, pero, ¿dónde dormiremos? –Dijo Nozomi

-Ah, yo encontré el otro día una posada en la ciudad… ¿Vamos allí? –Preguntó Hanayo.

-Mejor que dormir a la intemperie… -Suspiró Maki- Venga, en marcha.

Llegaron a la posada a medianoche, y se echaron a dormir enseguida. Tanta pelea les dejaba hechas polvo. Durmieron un buen rato y después de desayunar volvieron a la aventura. Pasaron los siguientes diez niveles con ya más dificultad, y terminaron el día en el nivel número veinticuatro. No iban mal, pero cada vez iban más despacio porque se volvían más complicados. Sólo les quedaban tres días hasta el concierto.

-¡Sigamos así! Vamos a un buen ritmo. –Dijo Kotori, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

-La verdad es que sí, no vamos mal. –Afirmó Eli.

Sin embargo, en el piso número cuarenta, salieron muy heridas, en especial Hanayo, por ser la curandera. Sólo les quedaba un día y medio, y no podían gastar el tiempo así, por lo que se tomaron un par de pociones y continuaron subiendo.

-Vamos, chicas. –Dijo Hanayo.

-¿Seguro que ya estás bien…? –Se preocupó Rin.

-¡Sí! Tenemos que avanzar.

Continuaron y, el último día, ya solo les quedaban cuatro niveles más. Estaban agotadas por todo el trabajo duro, pero no podían rendirse. Por eso, decidieron unir fuerzas con un grupo de usuarios del juego llamado A-RISE, que también era un grupo de School Idols de la escuela UTX, y eran las rivales de µ's. Las chicas de A-RISE aceptaron, y juntas fueron a por el Boss final.

-¿Estáis listas, chicas? Después de esto, tenemos un concierto que hacer. –Dijo Honoka, dándole la mano a Kotori y a Umi.

-Claro que estamos listas. Por eso llegamos hasta aquí. –Dijo Nozomi, dándole la mano a Eli y a Nico, quien se la dio a Maki, y esta a Rin y a Hanayo.

-¡Vamos allá! –Exclamó Rin.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda curándoos. –Dijo Hanayo, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Rin. Estaba un poco nerviosa.

-¡Nico Nico Nii~! ¡Vamos a hacerlo lo mejor posible! –Sonrió Nico, animada.

-¡Tengo un poco de miedo, pero seguro que lo conseguimos! –Dijo Kotori.

-Yo creo que podemos hacerlo. Estamos en un buen nivel. –Susurró Eli.

-Vamos. ¡Tengamos confianza en todas y venzámosle! –Exclamó Umi.

-Y después salgamos de aquí y hagamos el mejor concierto de todos. –Dijo Maki.

Se adentraron hacia la sala final, algunas nerviosas y otras emocionadas, pero todas convencidas de que lo harían bien. Y entonces, con el apoyo de todas, consiguieron derrotar al Boss. Dieron miles de gracias a las de A-RISE por su ayuda y se abrazaron varias veces, muy felices.

-¡Genial! ¡Ha sido impresionante! –Gritó Honoka.

-¡Sí! ¡Venga, démonos prisa y vayamos al mundo real! –Dijo Umi.

Ahora ya les funcionaba el botón de 'salir', y se dirigieron en cuanto regresaron al sitio del concierto, con sus corazones palpitando rápidamente. Y entonces, gritaron todas al unísono…: 'µ's… Music Start!', mientras entraban en el escenario.

Fin.


End file.
